


【斑带（含互攻】【卡带】宇智波贴贴

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, M/M, 互攻, 双Omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 绝赞战犯甜蜜贴贴，Omega的双倍发情期
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 斑带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【斑带（含互攻】【卡带】宇智波贴贴

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 斑带（含互攻）  
> ABO，斑和带土都是Omega，双不洁。  
> 战后if  
> 含有明确的双头龙和互攻描写，请确认自己斑右和带右都能吃得消。  
> 少量卡带双箭头。  
> ooc肯定是有，废话特别多。

1  
宇智波斑和宇智波带土的发情期又撞到了一起。  
这也没办法，Omega在一起生活久了发情期就是会越来越近，就像女性的生理期同步一般，八成是荷尔蒙的互相影响，前后也就差个一天半天。无论进化出这种机制最初目的是为了集体受孕还是合作育儿，大多数Omega对此都不以为意，关上门扎一针抑制剂，各过各的就是。  
但带土因为产生抗药性用不了抑制剂，斑因为乱吃了上百年自制三无偏方早就失效，两人都在作践身体的实践上和谐得一塌糊涂。  
一个壮年期，一个永恒全盛时代，1+1>2，每次都是地狱。

今日的宇智波带土憋了满肚子火，任务结束回家准备找老祖宗算账，一开门却被浓郁到闷绝的信息素熏得呛了口气，撩得他立刻浑身滚烫了起来。  
“斑！！！”  
没回答，意识涣散，已经在发情中期了吗。  
带土捏住鼻子：那完蛋了，斑发情的话自己也快了。  
事不宜迟，必须在无法行动前把两人的生活安顿好。带土换上家居服，在裤子里垫一条毛巾，熟练地烧了洗澡水，铺好被褥，把那个躺在客厅地板正中间，衣不蔽体还大腿交织在一起的黑发男人扔上床，狠狠踹了一脚。  
神智不清还在高热的宇智波斑竟然灵活地躲开攻击，顺势扭身一脚踢飞了带土。  
“你你你！”带土一手捂着脸上的伤，一手指着斑的鼻子：“臭老头？你不要太过分了！”  
“吵什么！？这么不稳重。”斑哆嗦着把被子裹紧，团成一个球：“给我弄点吃的。”  
“啃草去吧！少指使我！我可没有给你准备吃的！”带土怒道：“我还有账要和你算呢——买乱七八糟的玩具能不能不要写我的名字！！”  
“写我名字有人敢来送？”  
“那也都是你惹出来的！买就算了，为什么不送回家，还邮寄到我的工作间？我以为是自己定的甜品到了，还把上班的大家都叫过来，当着暗部同事的面就打开了，你知道他们露出了什么表情吗？我当时都想死！”  
“那就去死。”  
“凭什么？”带土气得想跺脚：“每次都是我为你的一时兴起擦屁股！我没有脸吗？我的人格和尊严就不重要吗？”  
“你还有什么脸，宇智波早就被你败光了，你要是有种就杀了他们。”  
“我又不是你！我现在是有正经工作的木叶公民，斑你什么时候能革新洗面，当个好人？”  
斑扶着额头：“你太闹了，我浑身难受，滚出去！”  
带土不仅没走还更进一步，他反手锁上门防止等下邻居前来投诉：“这事不能这么算了！你给我解释清楚，为什么要发到我上班的地方！”  
“我就报了你的名字，谁知道你有几个地址。”  
“那倒是问我啊！……等等，你根本不是写我名字，是直接用了我的账号对不对，你还刷了我的积分！我说最近怎么一直有广告给我推送那种用品！”  
“你就是我，我把你当成自己的一部分。”宇智波斑缓缓撑着坐起来，对他伸开手：“东西呢，快给我。”  
带土没好气地从卷轴里通灵出一个造型精致的双头龙丢在床上。  
斑拿在手上瞅了瞅，又颠了颠，才满意的点头，扔给带土。  
“干嘛？”带土条件反射地接住了。  
“送你的。”  
“欸？为什么？”  
“这么大我又进不去。”  
带土几乎气得冒烟：“你进不去，我就能进去吗？”  
“年轻人身体好。”  
“我身体再好也不是干这个用的。”

2  
宇智波带土小时候跟着奶奶长大，对老人家充满天然的好感，平时没什么事儿的时候，就喜欢和村里的爷爷奶奶混在一起，上点年纪的都被他扶遍了。  
但宇智波斑的出现，彻底颠覆了他的长辈观。  
原来还有这么坑后代的老人家！仗着自己老态龙钟，用随时可能挂掉的哆嗦样和悲剧的恋爱史卖惨，足足耍了他十几年。  
四战结束，带土本以为这操蛋的工具人的一生就此尘埃落定，可以和小琳一起前往净土。谁知道十尾生命力实在可怕，自己和斑双双复活，一丝不挂地出现在战场废墟里。  
斑耸耸肩，光着屁股站起来，叉腰说：“柱间欠我一顿酒。”  
“那你去找他好了。”带土抬手挡住直射眼睛的日光，他的双眼已经都回到了自己眼眶里，突然视野变成三维空间还有点不习惯。他还不知道自己的头发也是牺牲前的雪白，习惯这点花了他更长的时间。  
“干嘛着急？”斑盘腿坐下：“我刚得到身体不到一天，还没玩够呢。”  
“你不为自己的存活感到羞耻吗？”带土指了指周围的尸骨残骸：“他们都是因为我们而死的。”  
“我们也死过了。”  
“死千百次都不足以赎罪吧！”  
“赎罪？你有什么罪？背叛我的那件事我可以大人有大量地不计较。”斑拍拍带土的肩膀：“赶紧起来，五大国的和平说不定还得靠我们呢。”

两人穿着白绝弄来的黑袍出现在五影战后会谈的会场上的时候，又是引起一片哗然。  
“我是来实现柱间的理想的！”斑双手环胸理直气壮地说：“谁敢打仗，我就去谁的国家用须佐敲个稀烂。”  
鸦雀无声。  
“我，我想用自己的能力帮助大家重建。”带土弱弱地说：“我没有恶意的，也不会再伤害木叶了。”  
“你们杀了很多人。”有人说。  
“我还可以让你们死更多。”斑回怼。  
一声异议都没有。  
“给我们安排住的地方，”斑不知道从哪扔出来一个卷轴：“就按宇智波以前族长的待遇。”  
“斑，这样太过分了……”带土小声说，眼睛还瞄向卡卡西：“别再给人添麻烦了。”  
“那你说。”斑撒手不管，直接坐在桌子上看他表演。突然间，宇智波斑闻到一股甜味，那股气味正是从带土身上散发出来的。而带土却浑然不觉，还一本正经与五影争论，试图压低两个战犯的危险性，丝毫不知道自己正变成一块可口的蛋糕。  
“我们是Omega。”斑说：“Omega能有什么坏心眼呢。”  
在坐的五影和一众保镖都惊呆发出“不可能”“怎么会”“开玩笑的吧！”种种质疑，更多的人是吓得说不出话……五个国家的联合忍队竟然是被两个Omega打得落花流水？这是从性别上否定了Alpha的优越性？  
带土捂住后颈：“斑！”他忍不住又往旗木卡卡西的方向看去，他知道卡卡西是Alpha，生怕他有些别的误会，好在卡卡西的表情没有太大变化。  
“你们要是信不过！”斑大声说：“可以标记他。”  
“开什么玩笑！”带土拽住斑的胳膊，把人扯进了神威。

“让我被标记！我宁愿蹲监狱！！”带土拽着斑的领子大吼：“你为什么要出卖我！”  
“是你急着表态尽忠，我助你一臂之力。”斑拍开他的手：“没用的东西，堂堂宇智波对沙砾摇尾乞怜，我们以后各走自己的路，看谁先实现忍界和平。”  
带土无言，他放斑离开了神威，目送他往村外的背影渐行渐远。大蒲扇和镰刀两柄武器，夕阳下拉长的影子和回忆里的回忆重合，自己看过的过去预知了他们的未来，带土竟然有些伤感。  
或许这是属于两人最好的结局。  
没多久木叶准备的族长级大宅子还是盖好了，哪怕带土推脱也无济于事。乔迁当天，预备火影六代目的旗木卡卡西也来了，来来往往的忍者们敢怒不敢言，一道道视线刺得带土坐立难安，只好硬着头皮应对着。还好宅子四周布满了监视结界，这让他的良心稍暖，自己一个杀人如麻的战犯怎么配得上如此待遇，以后有机会就用大宅接纳一些孤寡老人免费疗养吧。  
这么一想，带土又对未来有点期待了，脸上也不自觉挂上柔和的表情。  
“带土？”卡卡西轻轻地说：“你还好吗？”  
“不必这么客气，六代目大人。”带土别扭地用着敬语：“作为一个戴罪之人，住在这样豪华的地方我实在受之有愧，都是斑自作主张才给你们添了这么多麻烦，以后如果木叶有什么需要我的地方，我一定在所不辞，用我的生命来赎罪。”  
“……”卡卡西动动嘴唇，最后只吐出一个字：“好。”

夜晚只剩了他一个人，带土寂寞地坐在客厅软垫上，盯着天空的一轮圆月。  
这是斑的房子，是斑想住的地方。  
草图是自己和几个白绝闲着无聊的时候画的，斑竟然保存了下来，就连他想要的被炉和大沙发都一应俱全，甚至给斑的卧室里还有一张又大又软的双人床——那是自己觉得斑被外道魔像的管子拽着后背，只能坐在椅子上睡觉太可怜了，才心软帮他加上的，谁知道竟然以这个方式实现了。  
好不对劲，他们干嘛对我这么好，我们不久前还是敌人吧，难道这就是力量的威慑吗？忍者世界绝对有问题！只以力量为尊的秩序根本就是错误的！  
我要改变他！  
带土握拳，暗下决心：一定要以曾经的火影为准则要求自己，不是靠恐怖的力量获得好处，而是靠无私的爱来赢得大家的尊重！  
他要和不长教训的宇智波斑划清界限，绝不走一意孤行的老路。  
没想到他的第一个任务很快就来了——把斑带回来。

3  
“我不想和他见面啊！”带土抓狂：“这辈子我都不想看见他了。”  
好脾气的六代目火影眉毛垂耷着，也表示没办法：柱间已升天，佐助断了手臂，鸣人的义肢还在调养，其他五影也元气大伤，能让斑有所顾忌的，恐怕全忍界只有曾经拥有过六道之力和双神威的宇智波带土了。  
“那……带土希望要什么样的任务呢？我会尽量帮你协调。”  
身为一个决定改头换面的好罪犯，带土不能辜负担保人的信任，更何况卡卡西用那种悲伤的表情一笑，带土就什么都说不出来了。  
他就是这么没出息，18年前如此，18年后也没什么长进。  
卡卡西乐于看到他过去的影子，还想把他护在身后。不行的，继续下去自己永远也长不大，哪怕他今年都三十二岁，世界都被他祸害过一遍了。  
“带土，现在我们能依靠的，也只有你了。”

带土逃了，躲进了忙碌之中，他会尽职尽责地完成任务，与其面对让自己心神不宁的火影，他宁愿忍气吞声去招惹忍界第一火药桶。  
硬着头皮寻找斑的踪迹，在白绝的帮助下，他轻易地潜入了宇智波斑的新据点，茂密森林里遮天蔽日的一处树洞，斑就在里面发呆。  
“你来了。”对于带土的到来，斑一点也不惊讶，想必白绝已经提前通知了他。  
“嗨，斑，好久不见。”带土尴尬的打招呼。  
斑点点头：“什么事？”  
带土注意到斑把身体包裹得很严密，地面上散落一些不太常见的草药残渣，房屋的角落里堆放了不少研磨器……确实，从一进入房间开始，周围就若有若无地飘散着粘腻的香甜。  
“你最近在忙什么？”  
“你不是看出来了吗？”斑瞟了他一眼：“Omega的那点事。”  
发情期啊。  
算算日子好像也差不多了，带土从忍具包里取出一根注射器：“给你。”  
“你以为那种地摊货对我还有用？”斑摇摇头，换个姿势坐在寒酸的木遁长椅上。  
“不是地摊货，你说话别总是那么过分，这是木叶的顶级医疗团队利用柱间细胞提取制作的最新版抑制剂，佐助打了都说好。”  
“哦？你倒是和他们处得不错。”斑话里带刺：“现在还做着你的火影梦吗？”  
“不，我已经把希望托付给其他人了，我不会像以前那样固执。卡卡西和鸣人，他们都比我更能胜任引领大家前进的工作。”  
树洞里的气息在谈话间越发浓烈，连带土都感到一丝灼热。他抬眼看向斑，斑也心有灵犀一样和他对视，没营养的谈话停顿在半空中，迅速在两双红色的目光里蒸发了。一旦意识到对方只是在做戏，那伪装就变得毫无意义，带土想找回曾经也许存在过的默契，斑却不接他的示好，冷言冷语地笑话他不想被自己控制，却甘愿给木叶当狗。  
“别说了，抑制剂先打上吧，我知道你肯定用了自己的药，没效果对吧。”带土挠挠自己的白发，手指不动声色地压住颈后蠢蠢欲动鼓胀起来的器官，仅是轻微的碰触就激起他的一阵战栗，指甲和尚未印上标记的腺体摩擦，一股热流突然翻涌向下体。他坚强而笔直地站着，用一副自然的仪表掩饰略微抽搐的双腿，脚在露趾的忍者靴里勾起来，看起来像是试图跨过鞋底抓住地面。  
斑身上熟悉的甜味靠近了，他接过自己手中的药物，同时也攥住了带土的手腕，那常年戴着手套的粗糙质感贴在青年Omega的手腕内侧，像是试探性地挑逗，带土抽了一下，把手缩回来。  
“我，我等你好一点再过来。”他慌乱地说。  
“呵。”斑轻笑，查克拉一闪，将手中的针剂炸得粉碎：“谁给你的自信，认为我会把来历不明的东西注射到自己体内？”  
“你！”  
带土想发火，可是愤怒的火焰在胸腔中一闪而过，就被理智压下：他还有更重要的任务，和斑起冲突显然不会有利于自己的目的。  
“你应该多信任我一点，我不会害你的。”带土干巴巴的解释。他不动声色地调整姿势，肚子里的火热带起下部更多的刺痒，他不得不用更小心的姿势来避免不必要的摩擦。  
这种小动作当然逃不过斑的眼睛，长发男人的脸色也很红，已经进入了发情状态，他不像带土那么有羞耻心，两腿毫不客气地打开着，薄薄的袍子下面只穿着一件黑色的紧身忍者裤，外裤大概在带土到来之前就不知道被扔到哪儿去了。带土没眼细看，他扭开头忍耐着扑面而来的情潮。  
斑非常性感，无论是身材还是相貌都很出众，气质永远带着一股不可一世的傲气，让人恨不得立刻对他做出越界的挑逗。他的美丽超脱出六个性别的禁锢，哪怕是带土也觉得自己的“前”长辈漂亮得惊心动魄。  
“过来。”斑对他招招手，带土后退了半步，清液顺着他的大腿流淌出一道湿粘的线，年轻人一惊：自己的发情期也是这几天，提前被他勾起来了。  
“是木叶让你来找我的吧，有求于我的话就过来。”  
“我希望你……”  
“闭上嘴，没得到我的满意之前，你的要求我一个字也会不听的。”斑让开半个身子，把腿大大地分开：“跪下给我舔出来。”  
即使自己对他厌恶得无以复加，带土也不得不顺从，如果能避免一场恶斗就让斑听话，那他的献身实际上也算不上什么代价。他走过去，屈膝跪在斑的两腿之间，敏锐的嗅觉感受到了斑浓郁的发情荷尔蒙。和带土的甜腻不一样，斑的信息素是罕见混合气息，很难形容，如果一定要比喻的话就是“玫瑰和燃烧”，骚浪火辣到让人上瘾，可带土却产生了一种会被灼伤的错觉。  
他张开嘴用牙齿叼开长袍的下摆，口水沾湿在布料上很是羞耻，带土尽可能忽视这种不适，把脸挤进斑的私密地带，巧妙地咬住系带，轻轻一拉就解开了裤子，斑抬起腰方便他动作，巨大的阳物马上弹跳了出来，带土躲闪了一下，被斑抓住脸：“谁让你躲的？忘了我以前怎么教的你？”  
“……”带土垂着眼睛不做声，沉默地张开嘴把巨物吞吃下去，一直吞咽到喉咙深处。  
“啊！”斑短促地叫了下，奖励似的揉揉他雪白的短发，十尾化之后带土的发色就没有恢复，比起人柱力，宇智波带土更像是被十尾查克拉融合过的祭品，连诞生都是从清脆的蛋壳里孵化，当时没有一个人会再把他看成人类，长着不对称肉犄角的他只不过是十尾的另一个载体罢了。  
斑越想越兴奋，手上的动作也粗暴了起来，一次次狠厉地撞进对方的嘴巴里，还使出木遁缠住带土的手脚和身躯，把他固定成双手在背后捆绑的姿势。  
突然间，一根东西挤开腰带钻入了跪立男人的身体，带土浑身一紧，腰臀一阵痉挛，口腔把斑吸得相当舒服。木遁插入对带土来说倒是没有什么，更加严厉的教育自己不知道经历过多少，可让他耻辱的是，长发男人竟然还脱掉鞋子，赤脚踩在了他的下体上，脚趾有技巧地碾压揉搓，长久没有被进入过的紧致内部，加上前面传来的粗暴对待，带来的不是痛苦而是满足，他无法掩盖快感地软了腿，不顾斑的禁锢拼命扭动着身体，从空隙里发出呜咽声试图抗议。  
“射出来。”  
不……不要！  
“和我一起。”  
啊……啊啊啊……可恶的斑……  
他下体瞬间爆发，强烈的快乐冲击过脊髓，同时也被灌满了口腔，就连脸上也喷溅了几滴，斑把流出来的液体从带土脸上抹下来塞进他的口中，Omega的体液对Alpha来说是甜的，对同性别就没这么幸运了，该有的腥膻一样不少，但带土还是顺从地舔了进去，又主动将斑稍微软下来的器官吸吮干净。  
裤子里湿漉漉的，发情期的情潮没有那么容易消退，带土依依不舍地含着体内徐徐退出的藤条，努力去想一些令自己扫兴的场面，试图压抑身体里的火舌……比如山洞里一个个孤寂的夜晚，木叶街道上行人看垃圾一样的眼神，卡卡西的回避。  
……他不能想琳，那是玷污。

4  
斑把他抱起来，粗硬轻而易举地贯穿到底。带土轻轻挣扎一下就放弃了，趴在斑的肩膀上大分着双腿任他摆布。Omega无法欺骗自己的本能，虽然他试图忍耐住快乐的反应，但当肉壁被反复摩擦的时候，粘液还是诚实地决堤，淌满了斑的大腿。  
没多久第二次高潮就累积到了无法遮掩的地步，他除了快乐感受到的还是快乐，带土咬紧牙关，身体开始发抖，最后和斑一起沉浸在难以言喻的愉悦中。  
余韵后，斑拔出来，体液拉扯出长长的淫丝，带土缓慢眨了眨眼睛，面无表情地合上腿。  
“带土，你变得不太一样了，你以前可没有这么温顺。”斑不悦地说。  
“是吗。”带土倒是没觉得自己有变化：“你喜欢我反抗？”  
“怪恶心的。”斑把他抱起来丢在刚用木遁做出来的床上，接过白绝递来的水和毛巾清洁自己：“木叶的大房子住着还习惯？”  
机会！  
带土转换成阿飞状态，扭捏地故作委屈：“没有斑爷爷在，人家挺不习惯的。”  
斑哈哈大笑：“你以为我会上当？这招柱间七十多年前就用过了，你不就是想把我骗回去，跟你一样当木叶的走狗？”  
“别这么说。”被拆穿的带土也不介意，他顺着斑的动作俯身趴下，翘起屁股接受抚摸，斑在他的身体里塞入了一根布满凸起，可以持续震荡的木制玩具，因为灌注的是查克拉所以能够运作很久。带土一动不动，直到斑调整它突起的两个球体刚好顶住前列腺和生殖腔口，才呻吟了一声。斑用查克拉把它固定在那个位置，打开了震荡，“唔嗯~”带土抓紧床单，呼吸变得急促。  
“怎么还哭了，这么敏感吗？”  
“很，很久没做了，我这是几年来第一个发情期……”带土被生理性泪眼弄得眼睛水汪汪的。这是真话，四战前夕为了准备收集尾兽的计划，他用了大量药物压制，宁可直接在神威空间昏睡也不想堕入情欲，现在对快感的抵抗力非常脆弱。  
“那这个你拿着。”斑塞给他一个遥控器，推着他翻过来躺好，自己骑了上去：“觉得受不了就自己调整，不许在我爽到之前射。”  
斑熟透了的肉穴滑腻至极，从顶端至根部紧缩感完整地包裹住带土，壮年男性带土虽然是Omega，但该有的东西一样不少，甚至比普通的Alpha还大上一圈，斑满足地长叹一声，眯起眼睛上下活动身体享受。带土被他七十多公斤的体重压得骨盆剧痛，不得不抬手托着他的屁股，还得兼顾遥控器的频率，不能在斑高潮以前自己先软下来。  
几十分后，床铺的摇摆似乎还没有停止的意思。  
“啊……斑……你还没好吗？快点……哈……我快不行了。”带土不住地扭腰挺臀，后来干脆把斑抱起来快速地进出。  
“还不够，还不够！你这没骨气的东西不会连这用处都派不上吧。”斑直接催动查克拉，把后面的开关打开到最大，带土尖叫起来，身体挣扎得像离开了水的鱼，手指在斑的后背上抓出一道道爪印，但可怕的愈合能力让伤口立刻复原，一点痕迹都没留下。  
“啊！啊~~斑！你住手啊啊啊……我撑不住，我要去了……哈啊啊啊！！”带土夹紧腿，浑身激烈地震颤，按摩棒四周分泌出大量香甜的蜜汁，他把斑用力缠在怀里以极快的速度顶撞：“你！也快点……高潮啊！”  
“笨蛋，再努力点！继续！好舒服！！带土~带土~~啊啊~~不许出来。”斑双手掐住对方的胸肌，带土膨胀的胸肌被斑蹂躏得越来越丰满，两个乳头高高地挺翘起来，散发淫靡的肉光。  
“你这个老混蛋！我要宰了你！”  
“干死我！干死我啊！”  
“嗯啊！哈啊啊~我，我要把你艹烂！啊，我……哈啊……呜呜！”  
真会叫床！斑被他的声音刺激得更兴奋：“很好，就是这样，再多发出点淫荡的声音！”  
“我才……不淫荡！啊！！~”  
没有节制的发情期不知道过去了多久，他们终于同时泻出来，汁水淋漓，双倍的催淫信息素尽情释放，房间里弥漫着浓郁的Omega甜蜜可口的麝香味。  
两个成熟多汁的Omega浑身酥软地躺在了一起，互相拥抱接吻着，水声绵稠，大腿和手臂交缠不休，胸口也可爱地贴着对方的呼吸起伏。斑的长发被汗水粘在后背上，整个人像温水里刚捞出来的，浑身粉红双眼迷蒙。带土鼻尖发红，有点疲惫地半睁着眼睛，表情凝固在高潮前夕的失神，身材前丰后翘，浑身充盈的肌肉在昏暗的光照下非常诱人。如果附近有Alpha路过，绝对会为这样的场面立刻陷入疯狂。  
“斑……”带土柔软地喘息着。  
“还不错，你可以休息了。”  
带土累极了，很快陷入沉睡，而斑则心满意足地盯着青年清秀却不失威勇的侧脸，心想：不愧是自己一手调教出来的，结实耐用，一般人早被玩死了。

5  
三天的发情期恍如隔世，带土再次醒过来是被斑把玩着屁股。  
“还，还要吗？”他迷蒙地睁开黑色的眼睛，连续几日的高潮让他的思维产生了凝滞，表情看上去单纯了很多，显得有些年幼。  
可笑，这家伙可是不折不扣的成年男性，斑才不会觉得他可爱呢。  
“收拾一下，我和你回木叶。”  
“……”带土的表情从迷惑渐渐转为了震惊：“什么？”  
斑没再理他，下床自顾自穿衣洗漱，倒是好事的白绝从床头冒出来，贴着带土的耳朵说悄悄话：“木叶派人来找你们了。”  
带土一个翻身弹起来：“那卡卡西来了吗？”  
“来了啊，他还是领队呢。”  
“是吗，那……”带土突然叹了口气：“没什么。我的衣服脏了吧，还有别的能穿的吗？”  
白绝拿来几件新袍子放在床上，还缠着他不放：“卡卡西要来，你是高兴还是不高兴啊？”  
“什么高兴不高兴的，我就问问火影而已，有什么好大惊小怪的。”带土一边穿一边把自己的脏衣服扔进神威里，他其实也有备用服装，只不过斑的便宜能占则占。这几件意外合身，看起来不像是斑的尺寸，难不成他还为自己准备了衣物？  
“看我干什么？”正在收拾道具的斑察觉到视线，抬头瞪了他一眼。  
“没事。”带土转过头继续和白绝斗嘴，另一只白绝从地板里冒出头，报告卡卡西已经让几个暗部小队分别行动，地毯式搜索了。  
“范围定得还挺准。”斑踹了一脚在镜子前拨弄白发的男人：“你身上装什么定位的东西了吧。”  
“应该是木遁种子。”带土不在乎地说：“反正又探测不了神威，我就没管它。”  
“哼，我就知道，就算你姿态做得再低，宇智波也不可能得到木叶的信任。”  
“信任怎么可能一朝一夕就建立起来？他们没沿街喊打我就很开心了。”见斑还是很不悦，带土担心他又对木叶有什么偏见不肯回去，赶忙解释：“其实只要多接触，木叶的民众也是很不错的，再说讨厌战犯很正常吧，我们确实让他们经历了很多不必要的生离死别，我真心觉得对不起那些努力生活的普通人。”  
“即使他们维持的秩序夺走了你的野原琳？”  
“讲点道理好不好，小琳是被你夺走的。”  
“那你能原谅我，他们就不能原谅你？”  
“我什么时候原谅你了？”  
“你原来会和自己恨的人上床吗？”  
“我把这定义为‘强奸’。”  
“哈？”斑突然想让带土知道知道什么叫真正的“强奸”。  
“喂！不会吧！”带土皱眉：“你难道觉得我们是你情我愿？”  
“你不情愿？”  
“好吧好吧，我情愿，我们是情色交易。你睡了我，我完成任务，两不相欠？这样可以吗？”  
“一派胡言！”斑拍桌：“我哪里有强奸，我也是Omega，既不标记又不破坏生殖腔，还不会让你怀孕！这怎么算强奸？战国时代我们都叫这是没有Alpha参与的‘发情期互慰’。”  
“与时俱进了，老古板。”白发青年说教道：“而且现在也不叫‘发情期互慰’了，叫‘Omega贴贴’。”  
“贴，贴贴？”斑脑内闪过一堆不妙的春宫画面：“岂有此理，竟然有这么猥琐的词，简直是文学素养的退化。”  
“是时代变迁的信息爆炸，人们讨厌太繁琐太正经的定义。”  
“好吧，我和你‘贴贴’，你开心吗。”  
“呕！！！”  
斑感到好笑，带土明明就最喜欢自己，嘴硬什么啊。

总之就这么连哄带骗地把宇智波的祖宗宇智波斑供回了木叶村，带土立下大功一件，正式获得了一个固定职位。旗木卡卡西喜笑颜开，木叶议政团的人脸黑如锅底。其他四影也多有顾虑，只不过斑的强大既是武器又是炸弹，与其放在外面乱跑不知何时就要炸到自己家，还不如让木叶看管，出了麻烦就问责木叶就好了。  
这些带土都不知道，也不感兴趣，他拿到职业许可后欢天喜地地跑回家和斑炫耀，还说是六代目亲手颁发给自己的，斑喷出一口火，差点把他和证书一起给烧了。  
“斑，你要不要也去出任务？整天混吃等死不无聊吗？  
“我不想变成木叶的一部分。”斑伏在案前打磨忍具：“你知道的，这里葬送了我的一切。”  
“那我搬出去以后，你吃什么啊？”带土担心道：“木叶不可能发低保给我们的，你以后要靠打猎为生的话，我倒是也无所谓。”  
“嗯？”斑疑惑。  
“嗯？”带土也很疑惑。  
“我是宇智波的族长，你作为我的后人，理应照顾我吧。少站着废话了，去把衣服给我洗了！还有晚饭我要吃豆皮寿司，去买！”  
“别把我当白绝使唤啊！”

宇智波带土要伺候斑养老送终的事儿就这么单方面敲定了，想想他年轻时候干过的劣迹，再想想他对小时候的自己杀人诛心……果然混蛋老了也是老混蛋。带土委屈至极，当天就收拾行李说要蹲监狱，还惊动了木叶的高层。  
得知前因后果，卡卡西又来调解，左边宇智波带土右边宇智波斑，一个给过他眼睛一个挖过他眼睛，现在他笑眯眯地坐在中间，眼睛嗖嗖地发冷。  
——带土，现在战争刚结束，各地局势还没稳定，你可不要节外生枝啊。  
——他让我养！还指使我干活，又不是没手没脚七老八十，我凭什么要赚钱给你花！  
——哼，没大没小的东西，如果不是我救了你，你早就死了十几年了，你身上哪一针哪一线不是我给你缝的？懂不懂什么叫知恩图报，当初说要给我做仆人的誓言我还记得呢，要不要用写轮眼放给你看看？  
——你的恩情我已经用十五年的劳动和我的命还给你了，我和你两不相欠！  
——战场上给我添那么多乱，还有脸说？收集尾兽用得着十几年吗？我抓九尾才花了几个月，你到最后都没抓住，让你实现无限月读，你把宇智波一族都给弄没了，就剩下三个Omega还怎么开枝散叶？这么算起来你应该给宇智波赔的罪更多，养我三辈子都不够，我看你就是组建小团体玩得开心不干正事，耽误的工作现在理应补回来。  
——你在地洞里宅了几十年不也没凑齐吗？柱间细胞的小人倒是捏了不少。  
——这么说你是看不起我一手建立的忍界最大的情报网？  
——就算是收集情报一连做了五万个怎么也过于夸张了，你是想重塑柱间对吗？失恋了还纠缠不放的样子真可怜。  
——两位，容我先确认一下……这个我能听吗？要是被灭口的话我会很困扰的。  
——无所谓，柱间怎样都已经没价值了。  
——我说斑你也真别扭，你不是一直想和柱间成为一家人吗？  
——那是过去，不可能实现的梦想我放弃了，而且我已经有家人了。  
——谁？泉奈吗，果然斑你还是最看重自己的弟弟。  
——带土，等等，我觉得他的意思可能是……  
——是什么？你为什么这个眼神看着我，难道是我？等一下，不对吧，斑你把我当成自己的家人吗？  
——正是如此。  
——……  
——带土？  
——我知道了，我会承担起照顾你的责任的。  
——哼。  
——那就是解决了？可喜可贺，今后也请两位好好相处吧，为了忍界的和平只能拜托两位了。  
——抱歉了卡卡西。  
——不过从刚才开始我就有个问题很在意：另一个Omega的宇智波是？  
——我的查克拉转世，宇智波佐助。  
——欸？卡卡西你不知道吗？  
——我，我不知道啊！  
——不怪你啦卡卡西，别自责嘛，佐助隐藏得确实比较好，大蛇丸的抑制剂很厉害的，我刚知道他性别的时候也吓了一跳呢。  
——可我明明是他的老师，却完全不了解他，难道他执意要去大蛇丸那里是因为担心木叶对Omega的过保护限制了他的未来吗？我很失格，我是垃圾。带土你骂我好么？  
——不要啊，你是火影，我怎么会骂火影。  
——在你面前我不是火影，我只是旗木卡卡西，你救了我，我却什么都没能做好……  
——笨卡西，别把所有错都归在自己头上，你已经很厉害了，你是木叶的英雄啊，是每个人都爱戴的六代目火影啊。  
——要是你当时没有为了救我而重伤，火影应该是你，带土，你才是我的英雄。对不起一直让你背负这么多，一直都让你做自己不喜欢的事情。  
——怎么会，我很乐意帮你分担任何事的，抱歉是我任性了，我会处理好和斑的关系，让木叶和平稳定的，卡卡西你就别担心了，好好休息吧，对不起非工作时间还让你来我家，吃了晚饭再走吧，秋刀鱼好么？我家里正好有，我现在去做。  
——谢谢你，带土。  
带土去了厨房，斑冷眼看着看着六代目：打感情牌很好用吧，对带土来说。  
——请不要把我当成是和你一样的人，我也没有在帮你。  
说完，卡卡西起身，走到了带土的身边。

6  
时间回到现在，斑的发情期。  
手握一看就价格不菲的粉红色高档双头龙，带土强忍着趁斑虚弱打他一顿的欲望——当然也打不过——把玩具用力拍在床头柜上，那东西质量极好，弹跳了几下才稳住。  
祖宗丝毫不害臊，披散的长发撒了满床，一副“虽然我惹了你但我还要你伺候”的神情，只有带土在独尬。  
唉，不生气，我这都是为了守护木叶。  
带土安慰自己，这么一想确实有种在做无名英雄的骄傲，他对斑也客气了些：“行了这次就算了，你下次提前告诉我一声让我有个准备。你别乱来，我去拿热水。”  
“唔……”斑挥挥手：“别忘了吃的，不要鱼子。”  
“知道了，不会饿死你的。”  
发情期的处理流程带土已经很熟练，他先用结界术将整栋住宅里的气味限制住，又去厨房拿来必需品，最后到储藏室抱了好几盒纸抽，回来却发现宇智波斑不见了，房间里出现了一个茧一般的大巢。  
“你又干了什么啊！！”青年抱头，东西掉了一地：“这要之后怎么收拾！衣橱里的棉被都被扯出来了啊！”  
“带土，你回来了？”斑昏昏沉沉地从被窝深处探出头，似乎是无意中发动忍术，把够得到的柔软物包括衣服日用品，都拽到身边裹住才形成了这漩涡一样的奇观。  
带土怒指：“搞什么啊！这是用了万象天引做出来的吗？”  
“没印象了，但是很暖和。”  
“你暖和！我的心可是冰一样的冷！”带土大叫，气得肝胆俱疼。可惜他所剩的时间也不多，没空和斑计较。该做的都做好了，接下来只要想办法安抚住斑，就能回自己房间安心地度过发情期了。  
只有在发情期没有安全感和极度渴求子嗣的情况下，Omega才会有筑巢行为……斑这到底多想要后代？柱间离去后，坦诚接纳另一个Alpha就那么难吗？  
不过自己也忘不了小琳，也没资格评论他吧。  
“斑，房子的结界已搞定，食物，水，营养剂，湿毛巾，纸巾……都放在这里了，你的小玩具自己找，有事的话就自求多福吧。”  
空间神威发动的同时，一只手猛地抓住了他的胳膊，万花筒的红眼睛在被子里闪闪发亮：“带土，我需要的是这些吗？”  
“你还想要什么？”带土不和他对视，手却被拽进了被褥，被对方整齐的列齿轻轻地咬。  
“我要你满足我，小子。”  
信息素猛扑过来，玫瑰香气的火焰窜入口鼻，把他从内而外地焚毁，带土张开嘴，一条强壮的舌头就凶狠地插入深处，一直搅的青年头晕目眩。  
“别走，带土，否则我就就去火影楼。”  
“你，你去火影楼……做什么……”带土狼狈地想推开他，可是实在太舒服了，发情期的淫靡体质根本不愿意离开。  
“当然是去干木叶最有地位的人啊！”  
“你真是坏透了！”  
斑笑了，以胜利者的姿态霸占住乖顺的白发Omega，张扬的表情太过于炫目，以至于根本让人无法移开视线。  
真好看。  
完了。  
带土懊恼地心想：自己又着了他的道。

皓月当空，床咯吱咯吱地响。  
两声呜咽打破了规律的节奏，一番颤抖过后，无休止的缠绵终于告了一段落。  
带土浑身散架一样瘫着，身上和始作俑者一样到处黏糊糊。斑还意犹未尽，缠住带土的脖子绵密地亲他的耳朵，余韵热得带土掀开被单，顺手把斑推下去。  
“别乱动，带土。”  
“我受不了了！”青年忍无可忍：“斑，你能不能去找个Alpha宠宠你？不要发情期拽着我帮你解决了好吗？”  
“为什么，你明明也很享受吧？”  
“……”带土又感到一阵无力，和斑说什么都没用，他太强大了，毫无破绽，永远游刃有余，哪怕发情期都是一样。  
他会把敌方愤怒当成调剂战斗的点心，吃得津津有味。  
“这样如何？”斑转身趴到带土旁边，突然变化的写轮眼转动起来：“我帮你下个幻术，让你以为我是琳？”  
“斑！你是魔鬼吗？别欺人太甚！”人家正在为了你拼命耕耘，你在人心口撒盐，那伤还是你亲手砍出来的……真当带土他是个没有感情的按摩棒吗？  
“你就是不把我当回事！”带土撅起嘴，他勤勤恳恳工作一天，回家忙前忙后那么久，换来的就是被Omega同性干到深夜，岂有此理，他眼泪要掉下来了。  
斑也烦了：“我让你爽到了吧，你到底有什么不满意！”  
“你利用我！一直在侵占我的生活，逼着我满足你的愿望。”  
“又开始了，没出息，一到发情期就这么敏感。”  
“你没权利说我！”带土抽起鼻子，也想控制自己。  
不要失态，但他忍不住，嘴里源源不断地吐出平时绝不会开口的话来：“我也是有思想，有感情，会难过会愤怒的人类！你就不能反省一下，为什么现在你身边除了我一个人都没有！”  
“你小子……”  
“要不是因为得照顾你，我现在肯定和喜欢的人生活在一起了。”  
斑声音一沉：“是六代火影吧。”  
“不是！”带土立刻反驳：“为什么是他！我可高攀不起！”  
“蠢货。”斑白了他一眼，不以为意：“你有什么配不上的，他还得感谢你，要不是和你有几分交情，我就在雾隐村把他和琳一起埋了。”  
“你太过分了！不许再拿我的朋友说笑。”带土越说越激动：“四战之后我就没有一天是为自己活的，一直都是迁就你，哄着你！你把我绑在自己身边，到底是为什么！”  
“我才没绑你，少把自己看得那么重要！我知道了，发春了对吧，觉得我耽误你泡Alpha，就这么想把自己嫁出去？”  
他的话倒也没错，发情期谁不渴Alpha呢。带土恼怒得眼前一阵阵发黑：“斑！”  
“呵，你想追谁，去就是。”斑轻蔑地哼道：“你追得到，我就随礼一座须佐。”  
“须佐谁不会，到时候打就打。”

7  
斑和床伴闹了一会儿，差不多缓过来了，拿起桌子上用查克拉保温的水，优雅地喝了几口，又爬起来骑在带土身上，用嘴巴将水渡给对方。同时随手拨弄起青年的物件，等那东西一涨起来，就迫不及待缓缓坐入：“唔……好大……呼……但不许嫁，要入赘，改姓也不行，还有我也要住在一起。”  
“啊～”带土被他又一次的蹂躏逼出一声叫唤，边挣扎边骂：“你做梦，我才不会被你包办婚姻呢。”  
对于自身条件，带土倒是很有自知之明。  
他这么个长相，毁容还有罪在身，怎么可能有人喜欢，再加之自带祖宗，放眼五大国都不一定有人受得了。  
身为Omega连发情期也没人关心，只能和同样处境的斑蹭蹭贴贴地解决，自己小时候还想过当火影呢，20年过去，做人混到这个地步，实在太悲惨了。  
越想越难过，带土眨着眼睛，终于啪嗒啪嗒地落下了眼泪。  
“怎么，还爽哭了？你是处男吗？”斑捏过他的下巴，仔细端详着。  
“别看！”带土挡住脸：“太丑了。”  
斑疑惑：“谁说你丑？”  
“你是不是瞎？”带土挡着眼睛：“看不见我的疤吗？”  
“你是质疑我的治疗技术？”斑松开他：“你的脸是我用碎肉一丝丝拼出来的，你还没资格嫌弃。”  
带土的眼泪还在落，他心想：是啊，都是托你所赐，这倒霉的现实，这操了全世界的人生，全都怪你！全部都是斑造成的！  
他决定憎恨斑，永远让仇恨保持新鲜，绝对不会原谅他！  
带土一下子撑起身，反压住长发男人，用折断对方腰肢的力度掰开他的大腿抗在肩膀，狠狠地干进男人的生殖腔。  
“哈啊！好深！”斑扬起头喘息，两腿勾住带土结实有力的侧腹，兴奋异常：“对，就是这样，我的带土，再深一点，能让我满足的你也是头一个。”  
“这不是夸我！你把我当成工具对吧。”  
“嗯嗯～那你也是最好用的……”  
“我作了什么孽会遇到你？管你吃喝拉撒，还要当被你欺负的便宜佣人！”带土气愤地加快了推进的速度。  
“嗯啊……因为你……倒霉啊，哈哈哈哈！！谁让你生在木叶，谁让你赶上战争，谁又让你当的忍者，都是你自己太倒霉才遇到这样的命运啊。”  
带土用力抽了一巴掌他的屁股，在他的脖子上一口咬得见血：“我们早就两清了！在我用轮回天生复活你以后，什么都不欠你的了。现在开始我对你做的一切，都是你欠我的，听见了吗，斑，你欠我的！”  
“你想让我怎么还呢？”斑捧着他的脸，和他一起用上牙齿撕咬：“你想从我这里得到什么，你渴求我的东西，你说出来啊？”  
“我……”带土语塞，一时想不出什么反驳的道理，只好埋下头用力苦干。

他们热烈地舔着对方的皮肤和汗水，相互安慰契合得很，是一对关系很好的母猫，尾巴都要缠在一起。浓郁火热的可燃花和清甜的蜜糖红豆酝酿出格外甘美的气氛，什么调情的话也不必说。斑在床上放得开，接受度远超过普通忍者，带土有点爱害羞，但也比一般的Alpha更高更强壮。两个Omega就是最棒的组合，没有烦人的结，没有威胁后半生的标记，不怕怀孕不会受伤，一整夜都是高潮，两倍的发情期能得到四倍的愉悦，每个月都有三天极乐。  
好喜欢好喜欢，带土边唾弃自己，边和斑脸颊贴脸颊，胸口贴胸口，后穴一起流淫水，绝顶潮吹全都一起搞得黏黏糊糊的。  
“你还恨我吗？”斑的内壁吸住了带土的灵魂：“快说！”  
“恨你！”  
可是身体，器官，这一刻的心情，超喜欢！  
带土甩甩头，脑子开始变成浆糊，他要做，和斑做，被斑做，他要无尽的快乐。“斑，斑，我要到了，不行了，好舒服，嗯啊！”  
“射进来！”斑的双腿用力缠住他的腰。  
“啊！”最后一刻斑把手指捅进他的后面，修剪圆润的指甲狠狠扣在了他的敏感点。他的动作没有半分温柔，带土却得到了享受，男人柔腻地尖叫，肩腰急耸，尽数充满斑的体内。  
“开心吗？”等他们都喘息着平静下来，斑问。  
带土眼睛失去了焦距：“快，快死了……”  
“那可不错。”斑搂住他：“我要做你的死神。”  
“你才不是死神，你是个罪犯。”带土浑身软得像一汪水，脱力地蜷在斑建造的二人巢穴里：“你从小就诱骗我，你这个又老又放荡的Omega，连孩子都不放过。”  
发情期交集的确是从山洞的时代就开始了，带土当时还是软糯的14岁，绑满绷带躺在床上动弹不得，斑满身甜味站在床边直勾勾盯着他看，小男孩连躲都没处躲，更何况当时他还小，压根不清楚这气息意味着什么。  
后来被熏了几个小时，他的身体内部也热了起来，有什么沿着大腿内侧流淌。  
“你也是Omega。”斑看起来有些失望，又好像松了口气：“也好。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我要教你一些能获益终生的技巧。”斑扶着镰刀，慢吞吞坐在带土的床上：“看着我的眼睛。”  
那是带土的第一个发情期，斑拉他进入了幻术，为他展示了单身百年的老Omega都有些什么露骨收藏，教给身为分化为第三性的少年最初的欢愉和绝望。此后就是不断的精进和训练，揣摩和调教，就像斑教导过他的所有知识没有两样。  
在过程中，斑逐渐发觉，这家伙是特殊的，是不一样的。  
斑带他经历不同的场景，不同的危机，每次带土都能给予他出人意料的答案。  
恰好的天真单纯，恰好的赤子心性，不输于自己的潜力，不低于自己的愚蠢，多一点就不可控，少一丝则太无用。 为爱而强大的宇智波又如此轻易地坠入怨恨。在合适的时候受伤，刚好掉在了自己的洞穴附近。就像找到了另一枚严丝合缝扣卡的齿轮，宇智波带土从生到死都是为了填补宇智波斑而存在。  
更重要的是，他是个Omega，和自己一样的Omega，这样的世道下，谁会防备一个Omega呢？  
太棒了，他就是自己的救世主。  
“你就是我。”他对带土耳语，昏睡的孩子紧了眉眼，不知道是听见了，还是在幻术中受到折磨。  
而我，宇智波斑，也只爱自己。

8  
还没……结束吗？  
他在失去意识的过程中，又被斑灌满了两次，带土完全不记得这一切是如何发生的，他只隐约记得好像做了个梦，梦到了自己还是孩子时候的事情。  
他可真傻，到底为什么会编造出“斑爱自己”的可能性呢？有人会把爱人推入深渊里吗？  
他抬起身子，浑身酸痛，不过强大的恢复能力大概一个小时后就能让自己回到正常水平，触碰过神的力量，就是跨入了另一个境界。  
可惜还是找不到对象。  
斑完事后大刺刺地分开双腿，推着带土肉感的屁股把自己抽出来，带出粘腻的体液，又用湿布仔细地擦拭。  
“你满足了吗？”带土问道。  
斑没说话，突然起身揽住他的臀部，另一只手的两根手指直接插到了他的后穴里，V字分开，把里面的滑腻粘液都导了出来。  
“喂……”带土颤了颤，饶是发情期他也经不起没完没了的折腾，Omega只靠前面是得不到满足的，斑艹他再狠都不过是前戏，自己被榨到一滴不剩才算尽兴。  
可怕……这绝对是虐待，幸好对象是自己。  
斑到底多久没接触Alpha了？三十年？五十年？甚至更久？说起来千手柱间有和斑做过吗？  
想了想斑洁白的后颈，带土猜：想必是没有过。  
真是可惜，忍者之神明明和他就是绝配。天下能把斑干得服服帖帖的Alpha只有千手柱间一个，也难怪斑那么喜欢他。  
“你想什么呢？”斑取出手指：“别的男人？”  
“嗯，我想你为什么没和千手柱间在一起，他是Alpha吧，为什么不娶你呢？”  
“娶了我也不会有任何改变。”罕见地，斑没有绕开话题：“我们追求的是完全不同的东西，他不可能理解我，我想去理解他，但做不到。”  
“我总觉得，柱间也喜欢你。”带土仰躺着，发情的气味在贤者时间里也不减诱惑，他闻起来就像一块刚出炉还淋了蜜酱的点心：“但你如果是用对待我的方法对待别人，那绝对是不行的。”  
“我只这么对你。”  
“为什么呢？”带土扯了扯嘴角：“因为我贱？”  
“而且心软，没立场，自以为是，假圣母，恋爱脑。”  
“行吧，反正也没指望你说什么好话。”白发男人对着天花板发呆，他越来越空，思考带走了他体内的最后的一点精力，有时候他觉得在斑面前或许无法维持尊严，他只需要像个行尸走肉任他摆布就好。宇智波带土不过是个上了颜色的白绝，没完没了的羞辱和折磨，让他渐渐失去了思考的欲望。  
斑又来摸他的头发，最近他似乎对这头硬刺刺的白毛越发感兴趣了。  
“带土，你很适合做妻子。”  
“啊？多谢？”  
“我不该把一切过早的交给你，我应该和你一起。”  
“免了，多虐待我几年对我有什么好处？”  
“琳我也可以招揽来，还有卡卡西，波风水门夫妇你也很重视对吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”带土锤床大笑：“斑，事到如今还说什么啊，组五色战队吗？反正我们不都是被黑绝给骗了吗？”  
斑有些愠怒，位置交换，弃置多时的双头按摩棒不知不觉被斑拿在手中。尺寸是大了点，比带土的原装还壮一圈，这是斑根据带土的极限定制的。  
带土吓了一跳，空气漩涡状扭曲，他试图用神威逃走，斑怎么会允许呢，瞬间也开了万花筒，四战组合又搏斗了一场，因为修房子很贵所以掌握了分寸，只破坏了天花板和一多半的壁橱，总算是在一方破产之前分出了胜负。  
斑将柔韧的硅胶制品一端顶在带土早已泥泞如沼泽的蜜洞，玩具还是太大了，斑让带土双手扒开缝隙，自己废力气往深处旋转着捅开。带土咬紧牙关忍受压迫，内壁撑开到极限，随着粉色柱体的进进出出而兴致高涨。  
终于，在被刺穿的痛苦将人逼疯之前，深入停止了，带土大概又哭了，反正这种时候就是应该哭，目测不可能用得上的器具最后还是稳稳地塞在了青年的屁股里。斑心想，这小家伙大概没想到邮寄到自己地址的玩具其实就是给他用的吧。  
“斑……斑……别顶……好难受……”带土捂着肚子上的突起：“它碰到我的生殖腔了。”  
“那不是刚好？”  
斑闻言把带土调整成屁股朝上的姿势，把另一端对准自己，用力往下坐了坐。  
“啊！”带土惨叫：“住手！我会被捅死的！”  
“没事的，你变成灰都不会死，夹紧就好。”  
“不好！我不好了！”带土痛苦地摇头，双手紧扣斑的脚踝。那根罪恶的硅胶棒却不为所动，随着斑的挤压，就像湿滑的泥鳅一样，缓缓地钻进了带土的洞。  
“哈啊啊啊！！”每一次抗拒玩具都会随身体蠕动，不断地进攻着男人的内部，剧烈的挣扎过去后，另一头的斑也把恐怖的硅胶物吞下了一半。  
斑一寸一寸坐下去，可是他比带土要紧，进入自然不太顺利，斑每进一毫米，带土那边就多进两毫米，直到他们的臀部轻碰在一起，菊穴贴上菊穴，带土足足比他多承受了三分之一的深度。  
斑浑身一个激灵，玩具的顶端也亲吻上他成熟的生殖腔入口，如同衔接了两人的魂魄。  
“啊……”  
“呜唔……”  
他们同时呻吟出声，玩具在查克拉的控制下震动起来，这可比Alpha和Omega的结合更刺激多了。  
带土哭叫道：“斑……啊啊啊啊……进来了，进到我的生殖腔里了！我会怀孕，不要！我会怀上小宝宝的，我的生殖腔被打开了！好痛！”  
“嗯唔，哈啊……我也，我也是，带土你推得好厉害，我的生殖腔也被顶进来了！”  
斑被狂烈的快感冲刷了理智，拽过带土的脖子，弹性极强的双头龙弯曲成U形状，因为张力作用而更激烈地顶着内壁的敏感带，带土不负所望地呻吟惨叫着，迷乱地抓伤了长辈的后背，在极乐中一次次攀升到顶峰。  
前列腺，生殖腔，阴茎三重高潮。  
斑掐住他的两侧乳头。  
四重。  
斑发狠地在带土的标记腺体上咬了一口。  
五重。  
“啊啊啊！！哈啊！我要被标记了！我好舒服！斑！斑~~”  
“属于我吧，带土。”  
纵使知道这是自欺欺人的口舌娱乐，带土也很不痛快，Omega无法属于Omega，没有Alpha的信息素定下所有权，他们永远得不到归宿，腺体的齿痕很快就会愈合，满肩都是鲜血也将被汗水洗去。他知道自己坏掉了，Omega温顺善良的天性被扭曲为愚昧的服从，斑已经将自己砸得粉碎，他早就成了没有尊严的玩物。摇摇欲坠的内心太久没人修复，带土依然在深渊。这次哪怕他们离开了山洞，也谁都不会来救他。  
为了赎罪，他想。  
为了木叶，他想。  
为了卡卡西，他想。  
那这些都是值得的。  
斑还是乐此不疲，无意义，被诅咒的事情他已经做过太多，不差这一件。  
“离我远点。”  
带土没好气地回答了斑的告白，就这么晕过去了。

9  
当窗帘的缝隙透出点点清晨的微光，映照在男人裸露的脊背，带土才苏醒。斑正穿着内裤在吃水果罐头，几罐饮料都打开放在桌子上，速食饼干的盒子里还丢着几块咸辣口味的，只咬了一口就不吃了。  
“你不能总等着我收拾吧。”带土抱怨：“战国时候你不是还能照顾三个弟弟吗？”  
“醒了？”斑调了遥控器，电视里杂乱的声响渐渐弱下来。  
“战国时候是战国时候，我要与时俱进。”斑理直气壮：“谁叫你不许白绝进木叶的结界里来，杂务交给他们不就解决了，你也能继续当甩手少爷。”  
“那个当初和木叶说好了的，我不能违背约定。”  
“好吧。”斑把剩下的罐头汁用吸管喝干净：“那我等下收拾。”  
“这还差不多。”  
然后他们都愣了一下，带土捂脸，他觉得自己像个念念叨叨的主妇，太丢人了。  
斑却心跳加速，默默把周围的垃圾规整到一起，按分类装进袋子里。  
“算了还是我来吧。”带土要起身，斑却已经走了回来，把他按回床上，将一瓶能量饮料和奶油红豆面包塞进他手里：“留点力气过发情期。”  
“……谢谢。”

真是怪怪的，斑和我这样说话不就像夫妻一样了吗？  
他咬了一口面包：“哦哦，好吃！”带土撕了一块给斑：“你尝尝。”  
斑借着他的手指叼过来：“嗯，确实不错，哪里买的。”  
“卡卡西烤的。”  
“……”斑想吐掉，忍了忍，还是没嚼硬咽下去了。然后漱了口才说话：“你和他还经常联系？”  
“偶尔会一起吃个饭，但我都会尽量避免和他接触，影响不好。”带土几口吃完了面包，还把手指上的奶油残渣都舔干净，红红的舌尖看得斑心头火起：“上次他说面包做多了，所以分了我几块，我没好意思多要，只留了一块，没想到这么好吃，早知道就全带回来了。”  
“你可以带他回家，但是不许去他家。”  
“不会的。”带土摆摆手：“你想多了，人家什么身份啊。”

吃饱喝足，他们又回到床上。  
“斑。”带土背对着男人在已经被弄乱了的“巢穴”里，像只动物那般：“我们今后也要一直这样吗？”  
“你还想要别的？”斑双手枕在脑后，闻言转脸看着他。  
“不，没什么，还做吗？”  
“再等一会儿。”  
不知道如何形容，带土在疲惫和无奈之中感到一丝丝安心。  
斑带给自己的是什么，他已经搞不清楚了。身不由己的少年长大了，但自由没有来，责任变成了新的烙印，连逃避的资格都不再有。月之眼计划说不定已经实现了，自己和斑也许都已经死了，精神在无忧无虑的弥留之际里徘徊，肉体被关在扭曲的树木枝干里，挂成洁白的木乃伊随风摇摆。  
这说不定是我的希望……你看，没有人死去，天下太平。  
“我会结婚的。”他突然说。  
“我不反对。”斑如同慵懒的猫，从背后拨弄他很不宇智波的白发头发：“带土，如果我是Alpha的话，我也一定会标记你。”  
“你标记过了，在我的心脏上。”  
“因为我比Alpha更强。”斑得意地开口道：“不够强怎么能得到你。”  
带土转过头，淡淡地看着摧毁了自己一切的人，心想就算自己出嫁了，这个不要脸的男人也一定跟过来会搞砸自己的婚姻生活。  
“还是算了，不嫁了。”  
“那更好。”别便宜了旗木家的白狗。  
带土没发现，但斑可看得一清二楚，旗木卡卡西每次都翘起鼻子恨不得贴在他身上闻，就差用眼睛舔遍带土全身了。Alpha都是这副德行。  
“你是怎么发现符咒的？”斑从背后抱住他，手指在心口处寻索：“你想过死吗？”  
“我想试试身体的恢复极限，发现无法伤害自身，就这么简单。”带土闭上眼休整：“不是每个宇智波都想死。”  
“但每个Omega都想过死，你不觉得这个世界对我们太过分了吗？”  
“……”  
“和它本身相比，我们做的那些根本不算什么，你的负罪感来源于你的温柔，道德标准别给自己定太高，那是枷锁。”  
“这是安慰？”带土察觉到对方的信息素变得很柔和，像母亲的怀抱。  
“你不必去讨别人的喜欢。”  
“我才没有。帮助别人让我开心，工作令我充实，守护弱者让我感觉到自己存在的价值，我本来就想过这样的生活。”  
“然后结婚生子？”斑在他的小腹画圈：“你的生殖腔空太久了，饥渴难耐？需要个胚胎暖暖宫？”  
“你快闭嘴吧。”带土翻身推斑的脸，下半身又被握住。发情期还有一天半，短暂的休息时间结束，欲望轻易地回到他的身上。Omega实在很麻烦，靠自己就难以生存下去的性别，一生都在渴求爱。可是他也明白自己或许不会有被挑剔的Alpha接受的机会，也就同样处境的斑能给自己一个勉强可以回来的地方。  
他的炼狱，正是他的归宿。斑是恶魔，也是同类。  
这能称之为幸福吗，发情期Omega的肌肤相亲，是因为我们都是失败者吗？  
斑拍他的大腿：“闹什么别扭？好了好了，我帮你做个和琳一样的白绝。”  
“杀了你，这是玷污！”  
“死人懂什么。”  
“那你怎么不也做个泉奈来用？”  
斑恼羞成怒，捏带土又软又鼓的胸：“嘴巴越来越厉害了啊，我要是Alpha我绝对把你关起来惩罚。 ”  
“你是Omega也没见你有点良知。”  
带土不想斗嘴了，毕竟发情期是十分累人的一件事。  
果然还是生个孩子比较好，十个月没有发情期，哺乳期也没有发情期，多轻松啊。  
自己也蛮喜欢小孩的，男孩子调皮也罢，女孩子娇滴滴也罢，他都会平等地去爱，最好要两个，让他们互相照顾。不，三个也行，还是四个吧，这么大的房子还有好多空房间，院子也够宽敞，他们可以自在地奔跑。  
不是为了振兴宇智波一族，只是为了能让寂寞有个安顿的地方。  
带土怀疑是热潮期荷尔蒙的分泌让自己变得母性起来。这没什么值得羞耻的，顺应本能而活总是那么轻松。  
带土暗暗幻想，自己可以瞒着斑，偷偷在执行任务的时候挑个喜欢的Alpha怀上孕，暗部里大把单身健康的年轻人，怎么算都不亏。斑肯定会生气，但那又怎么样，他让自己生气的时候更多，日子不也一样过来了？  
孩子生下来也不用Alpha操心，他自己来养，Alpha要是愿意负责就和他结婚，担个爹的名分，不愿意负责那就是自己和宇智波斑的直系后代，未来的族长预定，一出生就能继承浩如烟海的忍术密卷和一对忍界天花板的家长。  
如果孩子问父亲，就说是垃圾桶里捡来的。  
自己中意的Alpha有时候也确实很垃圾……他的眼前浮现出卡卡西戴着面罩的脸，死鱼眼会不会遗传啊？宇智波能生出白发的孩子吗？斑会不会因为二代目千手扉间的缘故欺负他们，就像欺负自己一样？  
那继承自己血脉的孩子，斑就会善待吗？  
不行，卡卡西不能列入人选，火影有私生子被五大国传开了绝对是丑闻。

要是继承了一半斑的血脉呢？  
带土低头抚摸斑的肚子，幻想它和自己的一起鼓起来，孕肚贴在一起，两人的宝贝隔着肚皮做兄弟……这样的幸福很虚假，宇智波带土现在也觉得这个世界是不对的，漏洞大得显而易见。掀起战争的自己和斑能够活下来，并且住在一起，本来就极为好笑。  
他现在甚至正在思考怎么才能给还不存在的孩子们最好的一切，让他们堂堂正正地活下去。

“带土，你在想什么？笑得这么开心。”斑不知道什么时候靠得更近了，美丽的双眸注视着他。带土对视着，吻了他的唇，另一只手摩曳斑后颈上自己啃的血口子，反正同Omega性别也标记不了，咬着玩而已。  
“斑。”  
“嗯？”  
“来宇智波贴贴。”  
“好，贴贴。”

THE END


End file.
